A love Story
by AmyDaFrEaK
Summary: *rated for later chapters* It has been 4 years since the end of Final Fantasy 8 Squall and Rinoa were married and she had a child. Rinoa then died leaving everything to Squall. Will Squall ever love again? *chapter 3 up*
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic I have had in my head for a while and just now decided to write it. Enjoy oh yeah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor will I ever. If I did own FF8 then why the hell would I be writing shitty ass fanfics for you people! Sorry..Anger problem.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Squall sat there holding his new child. She was so beautiful. It was odd to think something so tiny could kill someone so easily. Squall gazed up at the people passing Rinoa's coffin 'Sad he thought, all here to look at a dead body'. He turned his attention back to his child.. His child. It was so weird to think that. This child was his. Yet he wished Rinoa was here to share the child with him. Squall was a man of few emotions so he did not cry or show any sign of sadness he gave the impression he could care less. In truth he did. To think this tiny thing was the rest of his life. If was scary to think he had to do this alone. Without his love. Without someone to hold him.   
  
"Squall" a voice, said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Squall glanced up. It was none other then Quistis. She looked…nice it was weird seeing her in all black though.   
  
"Hello Quistis." he said but was looking at his child.  
  
Quistis sat down next to him. She looked at Squall and asked, " What did you name her?"  
  
"Mystery, because it is a Mystery how this tiny thing killed her mother."  
  
Quistis smirked. She did not keep that smile to long for soon she was broken out in tears. Squall looked at her and sighed. "What is wrong Quistis?"  
  
"What do you think? You think I am crying for the joy of it. Squall cant you show at least a bit of emotion you just lost your wife. Your love, your life…" She trailed off in sobs  
  
" I did not lose everything she was just a woman"   
  
Quistis stood up and glared at Squall. " How dare you say that about Rinoa! She was in love with you! She was not just a woman either Squall!"  
  
"She was to me."  
  
Quistis smacked Squall hard across the face and said, " I feel sorry for that child you are raising. You are going to raise it to be just like you. An asshole." With that Quistis stomped off not looking back. Squall could care less. He was a man of few emotions..  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? What do you think should I continue! I don't know! I love this story so if I even get one review asking me to continue I will! 


	2. Someone to take care of Mystery

Here is part two as some people asked for. This one will be rather long  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cold breeze whipped Squall across the face as he stood outside General Caraway's mansion. He felt the wind as it ruffled his soft brown hair. He enjoyed the breeze to clear his mind. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Of course he knew smoking was bad and all that, but his life was fucked up, as it was so why not? The only good thing about his life was when General Caraway died, in his will he left the house to Squall and he left his job to Squall. So Squall did have a job and what not. He would have all this… All this.. Except… no love. He sighed and as he did he saw his breath. He needed a love again. More then a love he needed someone to help him raise his child. He couldn't work, clean, and raise a child all at the same time could he?  
A thought then reached his head. Quistis, I could hire Quistis to work for me and tell her if she doesn't want my child to be raised an asshole then she better come and work for me.  
  
"Perfect," Squall smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis was rushing around her house trying to get it clean in time for her guest to arrive. She brushed her hair out of her face. 'Only one hour till they come how can I have my house clean and be ready by then?' she groaned. This was to perfect.   
  
Everything came to a sudden stop when she heard a knock on the door. "Fuck!" Quistis heard herself say out loud. She brushed off her skirt and opened the door.  
  
"Squall? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" Very nice welcome you gave me" Squall said as he puffed on a cigarette.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" Quistis said while yanking the cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"Since my life is so fucked up it makes no difference."  
  
" Whatever. Squall what did you come here for?" Quistis sighed  
  
" I want to hire you as a maid/nanny."  
  
" Hell no."  
  
" I will give you a master bedroom with a bathroom right next to it. Free food plus a 1000 gill per week."  
  
"…"  
  
"And you can raise my child to not be an asshole, and you can raise her like a normal girl."  
  
" I will think about it. Now can you leave Selphie and Zell are coming for dinner," Quistis whispered while pushing him out the door.  
  
"Fine, if you choose the answer to be yes stop by General Caraways mansion in a week and bring all your stuff if you wish to work" With that Squall walked off.  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis stood outside of Squalls mansion. It was huge. She had been to this house before but to look at it thinking she was going to live that was a different story.  
  
Quistis saw Squall approach her. " I am surprised you came," he said.  
  
"I only came out of the horror that your child would grow up like you"   
  
"Whatever, come on let me show you to your room"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was probably the best one in the house bedside's Squalls it was a soft pink with white trimmings around the walls. The bed was beautiful and made out of silk. Every fabric in the room was silk.  
  
"Wow" Quistis whispered while gazing around the room.   
  
"Yes, beautiful huh?"  
  
" I love it." Quistis said as she turned around and looked at Squall.  
  
" So you will stay?" Squall said while crossing his arms.  
  
"On one condition. You have to quit smoking."  
  
" What? No!"  
  
"Fine I am leaving" Quistis was about to reach down to grab her bags as she felt Squall grab hold of her arm.  
  
" Fine, I will quit."  
  
" Good, that is all I ask" She said with a smirk.  
  
" What-"  
  
"Whatever" Quistis said while giggling. " I still have it in me"  
  
Squall just looked at her and for a second Quistis could have sworn he was about to smile but that second passed quickly.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh what do you all think? Like? Hate? Anyways review if I get lots of good reviews I continue! Yay! Anypoop! Review now otay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. A stolen Kiss

Allright I am writing this one because…well I don't know why I am writing this one. But I Promise it will work out. I got a love song playing so =) you can count on some love.   
Oh yeah just to let people know I tend to skip ahead so I will get this Squall and Quistis romance boiling during the end and then we can go on with Mystery's life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
The sun was shining out of Squall's office as he sat there doing paperwork. 'God this is boring'. He longed to be out in the sun. Office work was to damn boring.   
  
He heard a tap on the door. It was Quistis holding Mystery.   
  
' 5 year's Quistis has been here. 5 god damn year's.' Squall thought as Mystery came running towards him. He scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what!" Mystery said while pulling at Squalls jacket.  
  
" What?" Squall whispered.  
  
" I am got a new pretty dress" Mystery said she then started jumping up and down on squall's lap.  
  
" OW!! Honey…stop" Squall scooped up Mystery in his arms and placed her on the ground. " The dresses for the party tonight correct?"  
  
" Yep!" Mystery giggled. She then ran out of the room.  
  
"Um… right…" Squall shook his head and went back to working. Quistis started to slowly back out of the room when Squall then said, " You also got a dress Quistis?"  
  
" Um… yes sir."  
  
"Good you are coming as my date. Oh and for the record you are pretending you are my wife."  
  
"What?" Quistis said shocked. Squall looked up at her.  
  
" Quistis I have had you for a nanny for 5 god damn years and if I tell people that they will think I am crazy so I much rather go by the story we are married. Got it?"  
  
" Squall, I cant."  
  
" I will pay you an extra 1000 gil."  
  
Quistis sighed. "Fine Squall" she then walked out of the room much more depressed.  
  
  
***  
Quistis looked in the mirror. She looked okay. She was wearing a beautiful silk pink gown. Not bright pink, it was a soft calm looking pink. It exposed a rather lot of her back. Then again that is another reason she liked it. Her hair was pulled up like it usually was but instead it was curly. She glanced at the "wedding" ring Squall gave her.   
This was such bullshit she thought to herself. Why the hell was she going through with this! It couldn't have been just for the money. Could it? She shook her head. No way in hell could she still have feelings for Squall he was such an asshole. Then again she always did find herself attracted to that kind. That needed to change. It never did work between her and Sefier. Mainly for the fact he would not commit. They dated for 4 years and he refused to take it a step more.   
  
" Quistis! You look beautiful!" Mystery exclaimed. She ran toward Quistis. " I hope one day I look like you do! No wonder my daddy likes you!"  
  
" Your dad likes me? Did he tell you?" Mystery shook her head but stood on her tippie toes and whispered rather loud.  
  
" I read his diary!" she started giggling and then ran out.  
  
Quistis stood there with one hand on her hip and a shocked look on her face. "That has to be the strangest child I have ever knew."  
  
  
****  
Squall stood there sipping his wine when he saw Mystery come down. She looked beautiful. Her hair was done up rather nicely. She was wearing a white puffy dress with roses around the edge and a rose in her hair. It was amazing how much she looked like Rinoa. Even though she had dark brown hair like his and her skin wasn't so pale. But everything else, she did look like Rinoa.  
  
When Quistis came down Squall had to use all his willpower from grinning. She looked stunning. Just absolute breathe taking. He walked towards her and he held out his arm for her. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and he walked over to his friends.  
  
"Gentlemen this is my beautiful wife Quistis." All the men there seemed rather jealous of squall. Almost every signal one asked to dance with her.  
  
Squall ignored them all by simply saying. " Not in till I am done dancing with her"  
  
***  
  
Quistis stood by Squalls side smiling nervously at all of them. She felt so awkward she just wanted to escape to her room. She did not like the way every one was looking at her. She whispered into Squall's ear " May I leave yet?"  
  
"No, we have to dance first"  
  
" Allright lets dance now. I am really tired and wish to leave"  
  
"Allright," Squall said. He finished his wine and led her to the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
Mystery was standing on her friends shoulder to glimpse at what was happening at the grownup party. She saw her Daddy and Miss Treppe dancing. "Wow" she murmured as she saw her father running his hand up and down Miss Treppe's back. "Gross"  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Her friend said.  
  
" No, if you see it you will barf it is gross!"  
  
" You mean boy gross?"  
  
" Way worse!"  
  
" Ewwwwwww"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then why you still looking"  
  
"Because I am brave and I can handle it!  
  
" Ok!"  
  
  
***  
  
When the dance was over Quistis looked at Squall and Said " May I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, hold on a second though"  
  
Quistis watched as Squall went over to his friends as he said " Gentlemen I must leave you for a moment to escort my wife to her bedroom chambers"  
  
  
Squall then walked over to Quistis and smirked. " You don't have to escort me, I am a grown woman you know."  
  
Squall whispered in her ear " You didn't think you could just walk off without a kiss"  
  
  
***  
  
Mystery saw her Daddy walk of with Miss Treppe and decided she needed to go investigate. She was good at this kinda stuff.  
  
She saw her daddy and Miss Treppe stop right by, Miss Treppe's door. She then saw the nastiest sight! She saw her father kiss Miss Treppe. Not on the cheek or the forehead. Her lips. Eww Gross. "Nasty!" She accidentally said out loud and her Daddy and Miss Treppe stopped kissing and looked at her.  
  
***  
  
Quistis was hoping the kiss could have lasted forever, but then before she knew it she heard someone scream "nasty" She and Squall looked at the user of this scream it Was Mystery! Squall walked over and picked up Mystery. "Maybe it is time for you to go to bed." With that Squall took Mystery to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Dad why did you kiss her?" Mystery said while Squall was tucking her into bed.  
  
" Because I think she is beautiful and I like her"  
  
" Do you love her?"  
  
" Well I don't know about love, but I like her"  
" Will you two get married?"  
  
" Probably not"  
  
" Will you have a baby?"  
  
" No."  
  
" I want a baby sister cause brothers are annoying"  
  
" Not to worry you wont get either, Good night honey" squall shut off the light and walked out of the room.  
  
" Well darn…" Mystery mumbled while drifting off into sleep.  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa sorry about that being long. I just couldn't stop. Anyways Just to catch you slow people up Squall doesn't love Quistis he just wanted some. If you know what I mean *wink wink*. Lol. Anyways he just stole a kiss from her and it really means nothing. So more to come! Mahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


End file.
